


【Sylar/Jim】墜落  (Heroes Star trek拉郎)

by Flyfeather



Category: Heroes (TV), Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyfeather/pseuds/Flyfeather





	1. 上

Jim憤怒的把行李雜亂無章的丟進行李袋中，他受夠了，他要遠離這一切。

匆匆地打開門，門外站著的是他此生的夢魘，Sylar。

「Hello，Jim。」黑髮男人自若地說，彷彿只是在等待一位朋友。Jim驚恐的往後退了一步，他不知道Sylar已經在這裡多久了。但他不是死了嗎？Jim親眼看著Hiro將長刀刺入他體內的，這……

「我想你一定很懷疑，自從上次見面我去哪了……」Sylar無視Jim的恐懼，逕自陳述著他一年來的事情，低沉的性感嗓音在Jim的房間迴盪。

Jim沒有聽他說話的心情，他身上的每個細胞都在尖叫著逃跑。可是要怎麼做？他房間的窗戶有護欄，跳不出去，唯一的出口被開腦殺人魔賭著，他的腦袋快速的轉動著。快想阿，Jim，一定有辦法逃走的！

Sylar還在自說自話，但從他身上釋放出的壓迫感卻愈發強烈，Jim每退一步，他就前進一步，把Jim逼到了桌邊，無路可逃。

「你想要什麼？」Jim問。他當然知道Sylar想要什麼，但他必須拖延時間轉移Sylar的注意力，好爭取更多逃脫的機會。

黑髮男人聽到問題後輕笑著，深邃的五官形成了好看的弧度。怎麼這麼可愛，現在還在問這種問題，「我想要的東西只有一個，一直以來都只有那一個──你。」

此時的Jim已經摸到桌上他參加田徑比賽贏得的獎盃，他抓緊，奮力朝Sylar臉上砸去，趁著Sylar躺到在地，Jim衝出房間準備逃到外面。

Sylar在Jim房間的地上，臉上的笑容並未因為Jim的攻擊而減少半分，會反抗的寵物才有趣，他不想要一個不會哭叫的娃娃。Sylar深吸了一口氣，感受著Jim殘留的味道，笑意變得更加濃烈，因為他知道他等一下就能獲得更多、更好的。

Sylar站起身，他懂得要適度地給予掙扎的空間，遊戲才更有趣的道理。沒錯，他可以直接限制Jim的行動，但那有什麼好玩的？他用意念將門窗關死，來吧！就在這棟屋子裡，你會怎麼反抗，Jim？

Jim知道眼下的情況不讓Sylar失去意識他是不可能逃出生天的，但Sylar太強了，他只是個有自癒能力的高中生，他要怎麼樣才能和他抗衡？Jim未曾獨自面對Sylar，他身邊總是有很多人，Peter、Wes、爸爸，可現在只有他，他必須堅強起來。想到這，Jim順手從廚房的菜刀架抽出一把長刀作為防禦工具。

Sylar看到這不禁興奮地舔了舔唇，Jim，你不該使用自己不擅長的工具，等一下傷到自己怎麼辦？隨後他又意識到他的獵物會自癒，這點傷算不了什麼。養到接下來可以玩的遊戲，Sylar胯間的腫脹就變得更巨大。他想皺著Jim此刻的一舉一動，在狹小空間的惶恐和不安，雙眼被恐懼浸潤而顯得更藍，身體不住的輕顫……Sylar簡直等不及他品嘗這具身體的時刻。他四處走動，時近時遠，不時的製造些聲響只為了得到Jim受驚的反應，這對Sylar而言是百看不厭。這已經是他的囊中之物了。

Jim無法掩飾自己的害怕，他現在就是杯弓蛇影，一樓的每個角落都充斥著Sylar的氣息，他的每個呼吸間似乎都能聞到Sylar刮鬍膏的清淡薄荷味，這令他的神經更加緊繃。Jim阻止自己想像著他被Sylar捉住後他會有什麼遭遇，太可怕了，他現在不應該分心在這世上，他應該專注在如何逃脫。

Sylar玩心大起的跟在Jim身後，Jim的呼吸聲太大，又或是自己有超級聽力？隨便不重要。Sylar讓自己的呼吸與Jim同調，興味十足的觀察眼前獵物的動作，還模仿了下他走路的姿勢，接著Jim突然停下腳步，猛然轉身，用力一揮手中的刀子。Sylar卻在他停下時便立刻分析了他微小的肢體語言，矯健地躲過了Jim的攻擊。Jum見沒有傷害到他又驚恐地轉身逃走，選了一個櫥櫃便躲了進去，並用隨手抓到的繩索纏繞在櫥櫃把手上，企圖阻止Sylar的犯進。

Sylar只是看著Jim的逃離並未加以阻止，他慢悠悠地走到門前，愈發覺的Jim的行為很可愛。其實他是可以直接把門拆掉的，但那就失去樂趣了。Sylar握住門把，開始狂暴地轉動，雖然看不到，但他光是在腦中想像Jim湛藍的雙眸中泛著驚恐的淚水，慾望又向上攀升了一層。

「Jim，我理解你。我知道你很害怕，要是我是你，跟一個像我這樣的人，一個你幾乎不認識的人共處一室，我也會害怕。」Sylar開口，反正他已經知道獵物在哪裡了，他在Kirk家的客廳肆意閒晃，這就是他居住的環境阿……

Sylar眼尖地發現桌上有一箱Noah的物品，興致高昂地發現裡面是許多不同超能裡者的資料。Jim真的是他的福星，這對他來說簡直就是一場盛宴。本著畫多的性格，他在動手時嘴也沒停過。

「我得承認，這是一場不公平的競爭。但我根本就不想和你競爭，Jim，我只是想要擁有你。你知道嗎？我失去了一切讓我變得與眾不同的事物……」

Jim在黑暗狹小的空間中聽著Sylar的荒謬言論，他能閉上眼睛不去看，摀住耳朵卻無法聽不到。Jim站起身，他受夠了，該是主動反擊的時候了。

「這裡有一些最好的超能力者名單，但我要先擁有最好的你，只要我能擁有你……」Sylar太專注於手中的資料，沒有注意到已經悄然靠近的Jim，他猝不及防的在身上被劃了道口子。

Sylar勃然大怒，不乖的獵物就是要受點教訓。他反手就把Jim釘在牆上，翻過身，他怒氣騰騰的走過去，Jim放聲大叫。


	2. 下

Sylar將自己的唇湊上他的，Jim死命地搖頭試圖抗拒這一切，Sylar粗暴的捏住Jim的下顎，固定著他的頭，也讓他的嘴無法閉起。Sylar的舌頭在Jim的口中大膽的掠奪他的津液，Jim依舊不斷掙扎。Sylar有些不耐煩，但他有個好點子。他將原本捏著Jim下顎的手放開，Jim一發現沒有了限制便又想閉上嘴，Sylar也不急，他啃咬著Jim柔軟的唇，然後把手捏上他的鼻子令他無法獲取空。突然失去氧氣來源的身體本能的張開嘴，Sylar渡了一口氣給Jim，也順勢把自己的舌頭也送了進，挑逗著Jim的丁香小舌，強迫他與自己嬉戲。Jim為了得到空氣，不得不回應著Sylar。得到的氧氣僅僅足夠維持身體機能，Jim的反抗漸漸弱了下來。Sylar很滿意這個狀況，他把另一隻手掐上他的紅纓，富有技巧的揉捏著，舌頭同時滑過Jim的牙關，不放過任何一處口腔壁，最後在Jim喉頭挑動著。Jim可恥的發現，自己居然在這樣的情況下硬了。

Sylar終於決定放過Jim的嘴巴，停下來欣賞自己的傑作。Jim現在不住的喘著氣，身體軟綿綿的靠著Sylar的超能力掛在牆上，臉上泛著自然的紅暈，不知道是印著缺氧還是慾望而起。Sylar笑了，他舔著Jim的耳背，雙手都蹂躪著Jim的紅纓，用氣音說：「你硬了。」

「那……那只是生理反應！」Jim不服輸的說。

Sylar沒理會他的嘴硬，只是解開Jim的褲頭，隔著內褲揉捏著Jim的慾望。 內褲並非精緻的布料在此時變成一種折磨，粗糙的摩擦著Jim的那嫩肉，Jim發出一聲地低吼，而Sylar趁機把手指放入Jim口中。

「舔濕，不然我就直接進去。」Sylar自認稱得上是有耐心的想幫他擴張，但Jim根本不領情，他只想逃離這一切，因此在可活動的範圍內左歪右扭的不肯配合Sylar。

Sylar見Jim不配合便有點惱怒，他直接脫下Jim的內褲有些用力的擼動著他的慾望，一口咬上他的後頸洩憤，之後毫無顧忌地在Jim的後穴中插入兩指。

Jim痛得大叫，淚水溢滿在眼眶中，讓人心生憐惜。Sylar感受到有兩三道溫熱的水流順著自己的指間流下，他想那是血，但Jim有自癒能力，所以很快地後穴就停止出血，只是乾澀地含著Sylar的手指。

很緊，Sylar不滿意地分剪著手指，這樣根本進不去。他舔去Jim臉上的淚水，拍打著Jim有彈性的臀部說：「放鬆，你只是讓自己更難受。」

Jim痛得氣都有點喘不上來，更遑論放鬆，原本抬頭的慾望又軟了下去。Sylar知道這樣下去不是辦法，他含上Jim胸前的果實，吸允著轉移Jim的注意力。Jim的果實在Sylar的玩弄下泛著水光正綻放著。Sylar見機不可失又放了一根手指進去，另一隻手又重新安慰著分身。

Jim感覺到自己的身體好像接納了這一切，並從中獲得的快感，從心頭湧上的羞恥令他又絞緊了後穴，但為潤滑而生的腸液還是從後穴中漫了出來。

Sylar到此已經耐心盡失，他抽出手指，放入Jim的嘴中，讓他嚐嚐自己的味道。寂寞不住的乾嘔，卻拿Sylar沒辦法。Sylar拉開Jim的大腿沒想到練田徑的Jim居然有這種柔軟度，腳幾乎張得與一平行。他嗜血地大力咬上Jim的耳垂磨著牙，邪媚的說：「我要進去了。」

Jim覺得自己就像個被開苞的處女一樣的尖叫著，Sylar毫不猶豫一口作氣地直衝到底，這太滿、太多、太痛了，他知道自己的後面一定裂開了，而且Sylar在裡面進進出出，每一下都像是要把自己撞壞一般的搗入，他的內壁沒有適應，自癒能力成了痛苦的刑罰。癒合、又撕裂；又癒合、再撕裂。

Jim不知道自己現在除了哭泣求饒之外還能做甚麼，他瘋狂地搖著頭，眼前被淚水模糊著看不清，口中嚷著自己也不知道是甚麼拒絕言語。Sylar只是......無視了這一切，試圖把他的雙腿拉得更開，更深入自己體內；咬著他身上的每一處直到出血，然著迷的看著傷口癒合，在癒合前用舌頭戳刺著傷口，病態地把少少地血珠捲入自己口中品嚐。Jim最不能接受的是，在這場強迫的性愛中，自己竟然得到了快感。原本求饒的語句漸漸變成了呻吟。

「看，你喜歡這個，你的身體比你誠實多了。」Sylar在他耳邊吹著氣，引發了他又一陣顫慄，「你下面的小嘴吸我吸得這麼緊……我抽出來的時候都捨不得我離開呢。」

Jim閉上眼，彷彿這樣就能逃離這個殘酷的現實，讓自己心神分離。陡然的，一股電流從下身竄升至頭頂、至四肢百骸。Jim驚喘了一聲睜開眼，對上的就是Sylar深如潭水的棕色瞳孔。Sylar勾起一抹笑，「找到了。」

找到？找到甚麼？Jim一時之間沒反應過來，無法遏止的強烈快感便席捲了Jim全身的感官，將他帶入前所未見的狂潮中。Sylar惡劣的不斷撞擊著剛找到的前列腺，像是擁有新玩具的小孩一樣不斷的按著玩具上的按鈕。

從未經歷過這種刺激的Jim很快就達到了快感的頂峰值，他尖叫著射出了精華。與此同時，Sylar切開了他的腦袋，痛感與快感交織在一起，讓Jim分不清這兩者。他已經失去了意識不斷墜落，世界中只剩Sylar的聲音迴盪著。

「你還不了解你自己，Jim，你是與眾不同的……」

「我會再來找你的，你是我的……」

END?

 

 

 

 

Jim躺在床上，Sylar撿回了他的頭蓋骨讓他更快速的復原。他不敢再讓媽媽還有弟弟更擔心了，所以他收好了一樓，盡可能地把客廳恢復成原來的樣子。看著地上混合著精液的血跡，Jim有種毀壞一切的衝動，但他不行，他只能咬著下唇，把一切混亂的液體擦拭乾淨，裝作一切沒事。

Jim把頭埋在枕頭中，一來是眼淚可以直接被枕頭吸收，二來也是能阻隔聲音。他不舒服，除了心理上的痛苦之外，他覺得他全身都在發燙，肚子也怪怪的。他模模糊糊的想起精液是不能留在腸道內的，而該死的Sylar就是射在他體內。Jim在心中把Sylar千刀萬剮個遍，咒詛著往廁所的方向走去，他得把裡面的東西清出來才行。

進了浴室，他摸索著正確的地點。稍早才被操開的穴口很輕易的就接受了Jim的手指，發現自己身體變化的Jim忍不住又紅了雙眼，在體內被捂的溫熱的精液順著股間滑下大腿，在地板上形成一攤攤淫糜的濁白。體內的液體彷彿流不盡似的源源不絕湧出，Jim委屈的抿起唇，生怕自己忍不住又哭了，這傢伙到底流了多少東西在我身體裡？Jim不禁又加了一根手指並深入了點，原本扶著牆壁的手改壓著腹部，想快點結束這對他而言不啻於酷刑的清理過程。現在的他已經不在乎會不會傷到自己了，他粗魯的摳挖著自己的後穴，突然──

他的手指找到了那一點，那個Sylar發現的，秘密的，令他羞恥的快樂點。Jim又重新感受到了那痛與爽並列的快感，不知何時勃起的分身此時又高潮地釋放了。

恍惚間，他似乎又回到了被強迫的當下，Sylar的胸膛緊貼著他的背，一手環著他的腰身，另一手扶著他的陰莖，在他耳邊細語著，「你離不開我，你永遠都只會是我的……」

 

真‧END


End file.
